


Practice

by CelestialLink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialLink/pseuds/CelestialLink
Summary: Dusk had set, a hazy mist filling the orange hued sky as the last rays of the setting sun vanished over the horizon. Exhausted and with heavy eyes, the two figures arrived at the motel they would be staying in that night. A guitar hung off the back of the older as the two walked into the lobby.





	Practice

Dusk had set, a hazy mist filling the orange hued sky as the last rays of the setting sun vanished over the horizon. Exhausted and with heavy eyes, the two figures arrived at the motel they would be staying in that night. A guitar hung off the back of the older as the two walked into the lobby. Soon, they had a room with two queen beds, a minimalistic bathroom, and a tiny kitchenette. 

The room smelt of stale air and cleaner. Flicking on a light, the friends entered their room and discarded the heavy luggage weighing down on their tired bodies. The next evening, they had a concert and had just flown into town. Touring was exhausting, but the reward was far greater than the effort.  
The shower in the bathroom started, the older sat on his bed as the other cleansed the sweat away. 

Rhett's fingers brushed over the strings of his guitar, the tune of the song now muscle memory. Eyes closed, fingers strumming, the music he created filled the lifeless room with vigor once more. His world seemed to come alive when he played, filling his soul and setting his free from the aches and pains of his body. The sounds of the crowd filled his head, the lights and the rush of performing. The feeling of Link's hand in his own as they bowed before the crowd of their Mythical Beasts. A newfound joy came to his heart.

The bathroom door opened, and Rhett realized he had been playing for much longer than he had known. A smile danced upon Link's lips when he heard the gentle notes of the guitar. He sat upon his bed, across from his friend's and began to sing along with the lyrics they wrote together. The two shared a quick smile and Rhett joined in. 

The scent of hotel soap and mint toothpaste wafted through the once stale smelling room. The silence had been broken by the two voices, once more in perfect harmony. Sleepiness dripped from their bones, but tonight, they wouldn't sleep. Tonight they would practice, for tomorrow, they played.


End file.
